Koi ni Naritai FISHTANK
by StudioHOP
Summary: Did you know that the Aqours puppet show can be made one bajillion times better? Did you know I'm riding this dolphin backwards? Hiya!
1. Chapter 1

An Aqours girl in Koi Naritai costume stars in a short ad. The background is aquarium-themed.

"Hey, minna-san!

"Forget Love Live school idol project. Watch Love Live SUNSHIIIINNNEEEE!

"Wait.

"Why are bubbles coming out of my mouth?"

She looks around and realizes she really is in an aquarium, that she's a miniature, and goldfish as big as her are swimming around. "Oh NOOOOOO!"

The aquarium is in the Otonokizaka Student Council room with a Muse member feeding flakes in to the tank. "Oh yes! Muse."

* * *

So that means the only real competition to Love Live is itself?

Which Aqours girl do you think is in the tank? Which Muse girl is feeding the fish?

P.S. Muse may have the upper hand now, but Aqours can yell underwater. So who are the real toughies now?


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby is calling Maru over the phone by the seashore, giggling. "This beard is so great! I'm glad I grew it!"

Riko jumps out if the ocean, wearing a piggy nose. "Shave off that nasty beard, weirdo!"

"E-Eh? Me?"

"Yes, YOOOUUUU!" She uses her electric shaver and shaves off Ruby's face, revealing that of a coelacanth. "Hey, what's up?" it said.

"Is it really you?!"

"If I am me, who are you?"

"OH NOOOO!" they both yell. The sea explodes.

Riko suddenly gets up in bed. "I had the worst dream."

Shiitake is right beside her in bed, barking at her. (Sub: "Go back to bed, dear.")

"Oh no!" She uses her shaver to shave away herself and disappear. Shiitake could only look back at the audience. ("Humans.")


	3. Chapter 3

Kanan reflects on her life.

 _The sea and sky are so vast... It makes me feel my smallness. But... Where does smallness end... And bigness begins?_

 _Good question..._

She thinks all this while standing on a giant coelacanth swimming along the surface and throwing tennis balls at her from its blowhole. Which she hits with a racket and a baseball bat as a group of photographers riding on the coelacanth with her covers her.

 _Is there a limit to how much life I can live? How do I know if I went too far? And why did I spend my life savings on sunglasses... for a coelacanth?_ (The giant glasses worn right now by the giant coelacanth.

 _I shall find the answers to my questions..._


	4. Chapter 4

How about a little trip back to an Otonokizaka classroom?

"Minna," said Honoka waving at the audience. "Please support Mu-"

"Aqours!" yelled Chika's head that popped out of Honoka's ear.

"In our next live-"

"Aqours!" shouted Chika opening a door from inside Honoka's abdomen.

"We'll see you at-"

"Aqours!" shouted multiple Chikas from the floor, the floor, the ceiling, the walls... "Gomenasai," said Honoka said with a nervous laugh.

Mikan appears right in front of her in an explosion. "She means Aqours!"

"Chigau yo!" protested Honk.

"..."

"Aqours!" yelled the multiple Chikas.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqours poster girls now out on EN/WW (Love Live game). I have unlocked the side story for Chika: Drill to Taiwan.

* * *

At the ryokan: Camera pans on a close up of Mikan's smiling face. Pan out, it's actually a floating head! "TAIWAAAAAAAAN!" she yells, and her body reassembles.

"You guys are amazing! And Love Live wants to tell you in person! Here I COOOMMME!" she announces with her ears jiggling.

She spins real fast and burrows through the floor of the ryokan, down under the earth. 'Hello, Taiwan!" But as she resurfaced, she found herself with the pyramids. "Oops! I'm in Egypt!"

On the next resurface, it was at the office of Cinderella Girls' 346 Production. "Nani sore?!"

On the next, she was a mini who burrowed out of a parfait. "Oops!"

"Taiwan," she explained calmly with glasses (go megane Chika!), "is actually not this cold." Blink blink blink.

(A/N: TIL Taiwan is not in a parfait.)

Finally she made it to Taipei, burrowing out at a spot with a view of Taipei 101. Poster girl Chika is with her. "Aqours thinks you're amazing and now has a poster girl for TAIWAAAANNN!"

"Xie xie," said poster Chika.

They high-fived, and out came a toy panda from the impact of their hands. Mikan burrows back down.

And then, she drilled out of a space station in Gundam! Mechs are all around, and a satellite with the Sunrise brand floats towards her as she drifts in space. "Oh no! Uchuu da!" She bumps. Boom.


End file.
